50 Things the Jeffersonians Are Not Allowed To Do
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: What the Squints, Booth, and Sweets are and aren't allowed to do. "48. Sweets can't say he dug up evidence that points to Brennan having a love child with Gregory House." You should be very scared. Mauhahahaha!


**I thought of this while watching random stuff. Enjoy:)**

**Number one: **Hodgins is not allowed near the TV. when the show Fringe is on because he doesn't need to be getting any ideas from Walter Bishop.

**Number two:** No Jeffersonian can go into Limbo and try to make a reenactment of Thriller with the skeletons.

**Number three: **Sweets is not allowed to make Booth Han Solo and Brennan Princess Leila when they're in therapy unless he wants Booth to shoot his brains out

**Number four: **Fisher is not allowed near a knife when he breaks up with yet another girlfriend for he might cut himself.

**Number five: **Zach and Hodgins are NEVER allowed to be alone in the Jeffersonian at anytime unless the Feds want to deal with a nuclear holocaust

**Number six: **Daisy must have a restraining order that says she must stay hundred feet away from delicate evidence and Dr. Brennan when she's working.

**Number seven: **Angela and Hodgins cannot have sex in the storage room just so Angela can enjoy watching the security camera tape afterwards.

**Number eight: **Angela and Hodgins may not have sex on any exhibit in the Jeffersonian.

**Number nine: **No one is allowed to watch Family Guy when Booth is present because Stewie might just happen to come out of the TV again.

**Number ten: **Sweets must always have his ID visible when he goes to visit Zach in rehab so that Zach can snatch the coder strip and place it on his Looney Bin Library Card.

**Number eleven: **Booth must stop every squint who wants to go off to war because no one wants to feel Brennan's wrath.

**Number twelve: **Cam is not allowed near Booth and her sister at the same time.

**Number thirteen: **No one but Cam can call Zach Zachroni and Hodgins Hodge Podge.

**Number fourteen: **Nobody but Booth and Parker may call Brennan Bones.

**Number fifteen: **Interns are not to be used as Hodgins and Zach's experiments.

**Number sixteen: **Interns cannot be thrown down the incinerate shaft even if they do piss everybody off.

**Number seventeen: **Hodgins is not allowed to come to work dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow and claim that the Jeffersonian is his ship.

**Number eighteen: **Zach and Hodgins can't come to work dressed up as hobbits.

**Number nineteen: **Nobody can refer to Vincent as King George, Ripley's Believe It or Not, and/or Wikipedia.

**Number twenty: **Hodgins, Zach, Booth, and Sweets can't talk Brennan and Cam into having a showdown dressed in their Wonder Woman and Cat Woman costumes just because they think I'd be hot.

**Number twenty one: **No one is allowed to refer to Zach as the Zacinator.

**Number twenty two: **Angela can't go around starting a rumor that Parker is really Brennan's biological son and the Rebecca is just her cover up mom.

**Number twenty three: **Hodgins can't file a report saying that Daisy escaped from a mental instuition.

**Number twenty four: **Hodgins is not allowed to freak the interns out by saying he used to be normal before he was abducted by aliens who claimed to be workers at the Jeffersonian.

**Number twenty five: **Brennan is not allowed to have a gun bigger than Booth's.

**Number twenty six: **Angela can't declare a 'Sleep with Every Hot Guy in the Jeffersonian Day' just as an excuse to try to hook Brennan and Booth out.

**Number twenty seven:** Sweets can't act like James Bond.

**Number twenty eight: **Hodgins can't start a story that Sweets miraculously became pregnant and Booth's the father.

**Number twenty nine: **Fisher and Hodgins are not allowed to march around outside of the Jeffersonian with signs that say 'The End is Near' or 'The Government has put Tracking Devises in Our Brains'.

**Number thirty: **Hodgins is not allowed to grow a beard at trim it into the shape of Christmas tree.

**Number thirty one: **Zach is not allowed to see the movie Transformer because he might build an army of robotic trucks.

**Number thirty two: **Booth can't tell the interns they have really joined Hogwarts and the Jeffersonian is just a cover up.

**Number thirty three: **Birimbau and Hodgins can't be within ten feet of a garbage truck when discussing Angela.

**Number thirty four: **Sweets is not allowed to throw a Marvel or Dixie marathon party for the Jeffersonian.

**Number thirty five: **Nobody can refer to Angela's Dad as the Red Santa Claus.

**Number thirty six: **Booth is not allowed to prank call the United States Government and say Hodgins is a terrorist and is planning to blow up White House.

**Number thirty seven: **No one can refer to the Squint Squad and Booth as the Mystery Gang.

**Number thirty eight: **Angela can't tell everyone that Sweets is physically attracted to Booth.

**Number thirty nine: **Zach is not allowed to ask Booth questions about sex.

**Number forty: **Nobody can tease Brennan because her initials are TB which can stand for Tuberculosis.

**Number forty one: **Nobody can tell Booth that Seeley is just a nickname for Cilicia.

**Number forty two:** Sweets can't announce over the Jeffersonian intercom that he plans to get a gender change.

**Number forty three: **Angela can't come in dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz and demand that Zach is the scarecrow, Hodgins the tin man, Sweets the Cowardly Lion, and Booth as Oz.

**Number forty four: **Hodgins can't remake the youtube video, Charlie the Unicorn, and make Zach and him the two annoying unicorns and Booth Charlie the unicorn.

**Number forty five:** Angela can't announce that Sweets expressed his love for Hannah Montana over a cup of coffee.

**Number forty six: **Nobody can prank the Squints by saying the Royal Diner is going out of Business.

**Number forty seven: **Angela can't sign up Booth and Brennan for the Pony Play Club.

**Number forty eight: **Sweets can't say he dug up evidence that points to Brennan having a love child with Gregory House.

**Number forty nine: **Booth can't force the interns to go on a worldwide search for his missing cocky belt buckle.

**Number fifty: **Angela can't lock Clark and Wendell in the storage room to see if they start making out.

**So? What'd you think? Please be nice when you review. It took me three hours to think of things that people couldn't do.**


End file.
